Detached Perspective
by merryMinx
Summary: He left to avenge his clan. He left to protect his friends. They'll constantly go after him. Searching the darkness to bring him back. After all, they grew up together - known each other for years. They have history. They have a bond. sasuXsaku
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters, however i'd be pretty cool if i did.

* * *

With the breeze I'll send away my worries.

The spring is here, but it won't last forever. Winter will come again, freezing all.

Taking away my precious things.  
You left with the winter. Do you remember?  
You left me all alone – I miss you.  
What happened…what happened to my best friend?  
We're still here, hopelessly reaching to you in the dark.  
Tell me, can you hear our cries? Do you feel our hope?  
We'll always be behind you.  
I'll watch over you, and I promise…

…I _swear_ I'll save you.

* * *

When she first saw him, all she could do was stare…but that was a very long time ago.

People change.

_He_ changed…

…and there was simply nothing she could do to stop him.

He chose his path, cut off all bonds with his friends, and ultimately left. He walked away from everything. He walked away from _them_ and didn't show any remorse.

"…how could you…how could you leave us? Why did you just…abandon us…why…?"

They simply wouldn't understand. They _couldn't_ understand. They say they do…but how could they? Sometimes he could barley understand himself.

"The answer is relatively simple. I had to. How was could I reach my goal with all those _ties_ holding me back?"

"You bastard! You'll make her cry again!"

"She should realize now that her tears can't bring me back…she should focus more on her training."

"TEME! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING! I'LL BRING YOU BACK! I'LL BRING YOU BACK TO KOHANA!"

He would return, just as soon as he finished his goal. He would come back…come home. He would come home to them, but he needed to finish _him_ off first.

_'They don't even realize the danger I'm protecting them from.' _  
"Hmm, we'll see…dobe."

Without further warning, the clash began. Two full fledged shinobi, and a kounoichi, squaring off against each other. To think, sixteen years old and already so powerful. _  
__  
They'll surpass the legendary sanins for sure._

"AAAHH!"

"KYAA!"  
Determined to land a finishing blow, they ran at each other. Each with their own speciality formulated attacks. Chakra used in three very different ways.

_Lighting -_

- wind…

and scalpels.

With such concentration, no one seemed to notice the "peace maker" coming to break up the fight.

All three landed on the ground, panting.  
One with a reptiles hand on his wrist.

"..What?!"

"Sasuke, come, you know as well as I do that this is pointlessss." the serpent hissed.

He glared that infamous glare of his. They knew he was not happy about being apprehended.

"Come now Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru-sama doesn't have all day. We should get going. You've had enough _fun_ for the day."

The snake nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Kabuto-kun, shall we take our leave now Sasuke?"

His voice, velvety and laced with false promises. He knew. How could he not? He knew why Orochimaru wants him, however he's not willing to let it go that far.

_'For now it could be beneficial…but in the future, he shall die by my hands..'  
_  
"…Aa."

"Good Sasuke! I'm glad you agree with us!"

Just as quickly as it had started, it ended. Sasuke vanished along with his mentors.

"..NO! NOT AGAIN! TEME!!"

"…SASUKE-KUN!!"

It was strangely like looking into the past.  
He left…**again**, and there was simply nothing they could do about it.

"C'mon Sakura-chan...we should get home…"

" Naruto…we'll get him right?"

_Next time Naruto, I'll help. I'll sever all the muscles in his legs and carry him home if I have too. _

"…Yeah Sakura-chan! I refuse to give up on Sasuke-teme! We'll do it! It's a promise of a lifetime!"

_I won't fail for a third time Sakura-chan_

We'll most defiantly do it, we'll bring him back…no matter what.


	2. Dreaming of the past

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto. (sadly)

_Italics - flashback (or for this chapter, dreams)  
__'Italics' - thoughts within the dream/flashback_

Sorry if that doesn't make sense.

* * *

** Race me to the end of the Earth! **

**Chase me...**

**CHASE ME!**

_**...You know I will.**_

**

* * *

**

"_Mama, Papa…where are we going again?"_

_"Sakura-chan are you nervous? You've asked that question four times already!"_

_Her mother laughed and affectionately patted her daughter's bubble gum hair, said girl pouted._

_"Papa, would you tell me again?"_

_Chuckling, the man picked up his daughter and sat her atop his shoulders._

_"We're going to a an old friend of mine for dinner. Right now he's the leader of the Kohan Police Force, but when we were younger we were on the same jounin squad."_

_His wife nodded._

_"Fugaku and Mikoto are very good people Sakura-chan! We've known them for quite some time, and they've been wanting to meet you!"_

_"So, how come we never went to meet them before mama?"_

_"Sakura, the Uchiha's are very busy people, there the people keeping you safe."_

_"Oh…okay…um Mama, Papa, I'm not going to be bored am I? Do they have kids…or maybe a pet?"_

_Her father put her down on the ground with a smile._

_"Actually Sakura, they have two sons – Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi is older, he's twelve…-"_

_"…-but Sasuke-kun is your age Sakura-chan! You'll meet a new friend tonight!"_

_Her mother smiled down at her. _

_Sakura thought of her mothers words.  
A…friend?_

_"But Mama, Ino-chan is my friend!"_

_"Sakura, you can have more than one friend! Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure Sasuke-kun will like you. You two will make great friends. Don't worry!"  
_

_"Friends…we'll be great friends…? Okay Sasuke-kun will be my friend!"_

_"Good Sakura, I'm glad to hear that. Now remember to be polite, and on your best behaviour tonight."_

_"Of course father! Tonight will be fun!"_

* * *

"Mmmm…just another dream…"

_I'm always thinking about him aren't I? _

_Sasuke-kun…do you remember…?_

The bubble gum haired teen swung her feet over the side of the bed, and walked to the kitchen to get some water.

"Things really have changed eh Sasuke-kun?"

_'"Friends…we'll be great friends…? Okay Sasuke-kun will be my friend!" '_

A small smile appeared on her face.

Putting the glass in the sink, she turned and walked back upstairs.

"Friends till the end."

* * *

_The doorbell rung in the Uchiha house._

_He knew they were having company over, and he was a bit nervous.  
His mother said they had a daughter that was his age._

_'I wonder if she likes tomatoes...'_

_"Sasuke-kun! The Haruno's are here! Come say hello!"_

_Sasuke walked down the stairs, and into the living room. He was graced with the faces of three strangers._

_'That man must be the friend oto-san was talking about…'_

_" Ichiro, Keiko, Sakura, meet my youngest son, Sasuke."_

_"Hi there Sasuke! I'm Keiko, and this is my husband Ichiro. We're very pleased to meet you!"_

_Sasuke nodded at them, while hiding behind his mothers legs._

_"Oh, and Sasuke, this is our daughter Sakura."_

The woman smiled while pointing to a pink haired girl beside her.

_"Why don't you two get to know each other Sasuke-kun? Sakura-chan is a very nice girl."_

_Sasuke looked up at his mother. If his mother and father trusted these people then he should too. Besides, Sakura looked very nice._

_"O-okay! C'mon Sakura-chan! Lets go outside!"_

_He proceeded to take the young girl by the hand and guide her outside.  
_

"Okay Sakura-chan, here's the swing, and the slide, and...-"

He was cut off before he could show her all the things they could play with.

_"Hey Sasuke-kun, are you actually going to be my friend?"_

Her question shocked him.

_'Is there a reason I shouldn't be her friend?' _

_"Of course silly! Why would you even ask that?"_

_"Well…no one else really likes me…they all make fun of me because of my forehead. The only friend I have is Ino-chan..."_

_"They make fun of your forehead?"  
_

_"...y-yes" _

_"Why?"_

_Sakura starred at the floor. Once Sasuke realized that she had a big forehead he wouldn't want to be her friend anymore._

_'But maybe he'll be different!' Her inner-self urged her to contiune. _

_"..uhm…well you see…they all say its really big…and..-"_

_Sasuke put his hand to her head, whipeing her bangs out of the way._

_'Oh no…he's staring right at my forehead! He's going to make fun of me for sure!' _

_"Really big? No its not. Sakura-chan, why do you listen to what they say? You don't have a big forehead at all!"_

_"Yes I do Sasuke-kun…"_

_"No you don't silly! Look!"_

_And with that he touched his forehead to hers._

_"See, it's the same size! Yours isn't any bigger than mine!"_

_Sakura blushed. He was right. They ARE the same size!  
She didn't have an abnormally large forehead after all!_

_"Oh Sasuke-kun!"_

_She tackled the raven haired boy with a hug. _

_"Thank you Sasuke-kun! Thank you so much!"_

_Sasuke just smiled._

_'I like her smile…I like it a lot.' _

_"Sakura-chan, I like your smile! I want to see it everyday, so let's be friends okay? You can be my first best friend!"_

_"…Do you really mean that Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Of course! You do want to be friends with _me_ right?"_

_"Hai Hai! Sasuke-kun, we'll be best friends till the end!"_

_"Till the very end!"  
_  
They locked pinkies to seal their promise.

_Sakura and Sasuke broke out into fits of laughter.  
_

A new friendship was born.

* * *

Without Sasuke's or Sakura's knowledge, their mothers listened to the whole thing from inside.

Two large smiles plastered on their faces.

_"I'm glad that our children have developed such a strong friendship already Mikoto. Sasuke-kun is a great boy! You and Fugaku should be proud."_

_"We really are Keiko, and I'm glad he's friends with little Sakura-chan. She's a real bundle of joy. They'll be very good together. Just you watch!"_

* * *

_"Nee, Sakura-chan there's something I wanted to ask you…"_

Sakura stopped swinging to turn and to face a blushing Sasuke.

_"What is it Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Do you like…tomatoes?"  
_

_She giggled."Yes, I like tomatoes Sasuke-kun, but strawberries are my favourite!"_

_"…hmm okay! Let's go back inside, I'm sure dinner is almost done."  
_

Sakura didn't move, instead she contiuned swining.

_"But Sasuke-kun, it's so nice outs-..."_

_"C'mon I'll race you Sa-ku-ra-chhaaan!"_

A smirk graced his features-

_"Okay! Ready Sasuke-kun? On your mark, get set, GO!"  
_

-his challenge had just been accepted.

* * *

Sakura went back to sleep, the smile still plastered on her face. Sadly, she had no idea someone else was dreaming of the exact same memory.

_'I can't believe I asked her if she liked tomatoes…what kind of a question was that?'__  
_

* * *

Hi everyone :)  
Thanks for reading!  
Please Review, The story is just starting out, and hopefully people take interest in it.  
So encouragement would be appretiated!

Also, sorry if Sasuke seems OOC, but this is before the massacre, so he was young and happy and...well.. free. :)


	3. In One Years Time

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto. **

**Song used: Ima Made Nando Mo**

* * *

_Maybe, it was a constant self-control. Maybe, you were crying inside.  
You can't give away the dream you chose yourself?_

_More than the number of times I suffered, more than the number of times I doubt._

_Even though I was always a side character, even though I'm a shadow,  
let me be in the center when I dream. Let me be honest._

_Up until now, somehow I didn't give up.  
Up until now,I always stand up, right?  
Up until now, we always trusted each other  
Up until now, we dreamed.  
Up until now..._

* * *

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"Ughh..." groaned the tired teen age girl.

_'What is that…tapping?' _

"Mom…just five more minutes okay? Just five mor…-"

"SAKURA-CHAN! THAT'S NOT FAIR! I'M NOT YOUR MOM!"

"…mother?" Sakura rubbed her eyes.

"NO! SAKURA-CHAN! ITS ME NARUTO! NA-RU-TO! REMEMBER?!"

_'I don't look like her mother do I!?'_

"Naruto…? NARUTO!!"

Said boy grinned.

"THAT'S RIGHT! THE ONE AND ONLY NARUTO UZU-…"

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

"Sakura-chan, don't worry! It's just me! I wouldn't let anyone hurt you!"

"KYYAA!! GET OUT NARUTO! GET OUT!"

"…I don't understand…aren't you dressed?"

_BAM_

A pillow landed squarely in his face.

'_Nee, Sakura-chan is scary when she's angry…' _

He subconsciously rubbed the bruise on his face.

_'It was only a pillow and she caused a bruise...' _

"I SAID 'GET OUT' NARUTO!"

"H-HAI!"

The door slammed shut right in his face.

'_Man! I'm going to get an ever bigger bruise when Tsunade-baachan realizes were late for her "important announcement." Maybe if I tell her Sakura-chan just wouldn't get up…?' _

Sighing, the blonde slid down the closed door and onto the floor.

'_She'd never believe me though…not in a hundred years.' _

* * *

'_I hate the rain…' _The Uchiha looked up at the sky. Raindrops hanging from his face, he refused to give up on his training.

_'You'll die by my hand, I swear it.'  
_

Thunder crackled -

_'CHIDORI!' _

-and lighting flashed.

A smirk crawled onto his un-naturally handsome face, red eyes glancing over the destroyed field. Training dummies shredded, trees a flame, and the ground filled with craters. Triumph was plastered all over his face. Picking up his kusanagi he turned and started to exit the former training ground.

'_I'm ready to face you brother, and I'll be coming for your shortly' _

* * *

"Typical Sasuke-kun, always so rash, do you really believe he needed to demolish one of Oto's better training grounds?"

"Nee, Orochimaru-sama, he did leave one thing unscathed…"

Both the snake master and his pupet starred at the one standing tree.

"But of course Kabuto. Did you really think he would harm the last bit of his sanity?"

"Maybe then its time we crushed it _for_ him?"

The sanin chuckled.

"Yes, infact, I think we should destroy it very, very soon."

His smirk quickly turned into a scowl.

_'Who knows how much longer I have before he decides to turn on me…' _

With a poof, both the snake and his mouse disappeared.

The scent of fresh burning wood filled the air once more.

There in the middle of the damaged training field, stood a burning cherry blossom tree.

* * *

_Shred your ties and burn your sanity._

__

Rip apart your innocence,  
because the only way to beat me, is through hate.

* * *

A knock came from Tsunade's door.

"Come in."

Cautiously opening the door, Naruto poked his head in.

"Ah, Naruto, Sakura you finally decided to show up?"

The Hokage raised a delicate eyebrow. She figured that _something_ would have happened to cause her pupil and the village's loudest ninja to be late.

'_It seems they've learnt a lot more than jutsu's and fighting techniques from Kakashi…' _

"Baa-chan, sorry we took so lo-…"

Naruto was promptly quieted when a frazzled Sakura pushed him out of the way.

"My apologies for being late Shisho! It's just..., I over slept, and then Naruto wouldn't leave me alone…"

Tsunade smirked.

"It's okay Sakura, I had already taken into account that the two of you would most likely be delayed for one reason or another."

"Nee, Sakura-chan! You attacked me this morning for no apparent reason, and you still haven't apologized to me…"

"YOU DISEREVED EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THOSE BEATINGS AND DON'T YOU TRY TO DENY IT!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Both ninja's realized the situation and turned to face their Hokage.

"Oh yeah, what is it you need to talk to us about Baa-chan?"

A vein twitched at the side of her head.

_'Just let it go, the quicker you explain the quicker he gets out of your hair' _

"I'm sure you're both aware of the current situation with Uchiha Sasuke?"

Confusion was written across both of their faces, then Sakura stilled, and Naruto's eyes dropped to the floor.

It seemed Sakura was the first to recover.

"Of course we're informed. He's been a very close friend to _both_ of us, since we were children."

"Yeah! We know Sasuke-teme's plans before he can figure them out himself!"

With a nod of her head, the fifth continued to explain.

"Them I'm sure you know the reasons _why_ Orochimaru wanted Sasuke to go with him."

Sakura's lips pursed together forming a thin line. Eyebrows furring, she composed her answer.

"Yes Shisho…Orochimaru wants to acquire Sasuke-kun as his next body."

"Good, you are completely up to date. Now, both you and Naruto will be leaving for a year or so to further your training."

Silence,

then…

"WHAAAAAAAAATTT!?"

"TSUNADE-SAMA! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"YEAH! BAA-CHAN, DON'T YOU KNOW WE ONLY HAVE SIX MONTHS BEFOR THE SNAKE TAKES OVER SASUKE-TEME'S BODY!?"

"Would you both please calm down? I'm well aware of that fact, and I'd like to tell you that information has been changed."

"…Changed? What do you mean?"

"Simply said, it seems as though Orochimaru wishes to _train _Sasuke further before taking his body. That caniving cheat wants his next body to be _flawless_."

"But Shisho, this could all be a set up of some kind! What if Orochimaru is just throwing false information around?"

"I've taken that into account, but it seems that the last time you faced Sasuke, about a month ago, Orochimaru had already taken another host. Meaning we have another three years until he needs to transfer again."

"But were strong enough! We can face him now!"

"Don't fool yourselves. Indeed, both you and Sakura are strong, but to face both Sasuke and Orochimaru? You wouldn't stand a chance. Not to mention that there are others in Sound – like Kabuto for instance."

Naruto gritted his teeth. He went on a two year trip with Ero-Senin to train. He trained to _save_ Sasuke, and now he's being told he's not strong enough?

"Baa-chan we can do this, you just need to believe in Sakura-chan and myse-…"

"No, Naruto…she's right."

His mouth dropped to the floor. Sakura-chan was always so positive, perhaps she was sick? He looked her up and down, her emerald eyes seemed to have lost there shimmer. Her face was contorted into one of sadness and disappointment. It wasn't only Tsunade who didn't believe in his abilities; it was Sakura-chan too.

His gaze lowered to the floor. His mouth pressed into a thin line. Clearly this wasn't his day.

"Didn't you notice the last time we fought him Naruto? We could barley lay a scratch on him, and when Orochimaru intruded, you completely lost it, and I was froze! We were both useless."

"Now Sakura, that's not entirely true, I'm assigning you this mission because I know you can both handle the intensive training that I'm about to bestow upon you."

Finally, Kohana's self-proclaimed Hokage-in-the-making spoke up.

"Fine, I'll do it. Nothing will stop me from bringing Sasuke back. I will most defiantly do it, and when I get back I'll be stronger than Teme. Mark my word."

His eyes shone with determination. His face showed courage. Sakura took this time to look at him. Never had she seen Naruto this mature – this confidant. He was right. Nothing would stop him, nothing would stop _them. _Emerald eyes shimmered with a new found strength and hope. They would defiantly do it. She would work hard. She promised herself before that she would never look at their backs again.

"I accept as well. Sasuke-kun is my friend too, and I will _never_ give up on him. Both Naruto and I will bring him back…even if we have to break every bone in his body."

She shot Naruto a grin and winked.

This would be the last time they would loose to him. In one years time, Team Seven would be back, and stronger than ever. This would work…it _had _too. Failiure was _not_ an option.

A smug expression appeared on Tsunade's face.

"Good, I'm glad you both accept. You leave tomorrow and remember this _is_ a mission. I expect you to fufil it."

Both nodded.

"Sakura, you will head to the western cordillera. With you will be Mitarashi Anko. She will teach you many things. You've learned as much as you can from me, and have surpassed me in many ways. I wouldn't be surprised if you've _completely _surpassed me by the time you get back."

Sakura nodded.

"I will do my very best! I will train Shisho, and I will make you proud to call me your pupil!"

Amber eyes softened for a moment. This girl was like her daughter, she was already so proud of her.

"Also, on your way home, stop by the weapon shop and purchase a katana. You'll need it"

"Hai!"

She then turned her attention to the loud blonde located on her left.

"And you Naruto, will be heading to the eastern plains. You've basically surpassed Jiraya, so Hatake Kakashi will be your instructor. I guess he's not quite done teaching you as of yet."

"Heh! Alright! Let's go Sakura-chan! We better start preparing."

A smile appeared on the bubble-gum haired teen's face.

"Right! Lets go!"

"Eh baa-chan, when we get back we'll be the two _strongest_ shinobi in the village. Believe it!"

The door swung open, and Tsunade starred at the backs of two of her precious people. A circle and a swirl greeted her. She had complete faith in these two. They would not only make her proud, but Kohana as well. If anyone could rescue Sasuke from the darkness he surrounded himself in, it would be Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura.

A small smile crept onto her face.

'_The two strongest shinobi in the village huh? Knowing them, they'll become the two strongest shinobi in the nation.' _

"Be safe you two."

* * *

**Yay another chapter!  
Sorry if it took long, i've been busy with school. Lots of essays and projects now that the semester is starting to end.  
Anyway I'd like to thank anyone who is reading this, but a _special thanks_ goes out to my first reviewer! **

**LiFe ReMiXeD,  
Thank you SO much for reviewing this story!  
You really have no idea how much it means to me :)  
Hopefully you continue to read, and enjoy this fanfic! (:  
**

**Please review. **

**I'd love to get some more feedback. **


	4. Pack it Up

_I see myself; broken shards reflect my inner-self  
Calling out to you -  
Help me find what I'm searching for.  
These promises seem to never change_

_With all the closeness  
With all the closeness..._

_Afterall, we're still the same  
Take the hardest punches;  
Collecting bruises as proof_

_Leave me in your shadows  
Calling out to you;_

_Peace will wash over me;  
Oh the plunges life can throw._

_10, 000 tears behind every smile  
5000 lies between your teeth  
Forever, or for never_

_Let's watch the sunset  
Cool calming ease;  
Won't you please hold me?_

* * *

_Ding Ding_

The bell sounded to alert the shop clerk that he had a customer. He watched as the female browsed the store. He guessed she was looking for something particular, and the shimmer in her emerald eyes told him his assumption was correct.

"May I help you miss?"

Sakura whipped her head around to face the shop clerk. She had been in such deep concentration that she hadn't even noticed he had been watching her. Her brow furrowed. What kind of a ninja was she if she couldn't even detect a pair of civilian eyes following her?

"…Miss? Is everything alright?"

He had been confused by her facial expression; as if she was battling something within herself. Seeing that she wasn't replying, he decided not to disturb her further. '_Poor thing, probably has a lot on her mind._'

"Well, if you need anything, I'll be at the cash register…-"

"I'm sorry sir, please excuse me for my rudeness earlier, I was just lost in thought."

"Oh that's no probably at all dear." The elderly male smiled. "So is there anything I can help you find?"

His eyes widened when she smirked. Her aura had completely changed. From self-criticism, to confident determination.

"Actually, I need a katana…a very durable one at that."

* * *

"TWO MORE BEEF RAMENS!"

"Naruto-kun, aren't you full? You've already had seven bowls!"

"Nah! Don't worry about it Hinata-chan!"

He flashed her his trademark grin, and she felt her cheeks warming. She smiled a shy smile back in return. Within the last six months, she had come along way. Training with her father, and Neji had helped her greatly. Hinata had even lost her stuttering. A trait she was recognized for. She had grown comfortable around her friends, and her love. So comfortable that she was able to ask him on a date five months ago. He had automatically accepted, and they became an 'official' couple two weeks after.

'_She's so cute when she blushes…' _

"Okay then Naruto-kun, but eat slowly okay? Other wise you may get sick."

She gave him another warm smile, to which he blushed.

"Heh, well, it IS a celebration right Hinata-chan?!"

"I'm _allowed_ to have lots ramen! Besides, it's going to be a while before I get to eat here with you again."

Her happiness seemed to fade.

'_It's seldom that we get to see each other, and tomorrow he's leaving to train for another year or so…' _

Naruto noticed her sadness and quickly tried to comfort her. "Nee, Hinata-chan, don't be sad! You know I'll miss you the most right?" Another trade mark grin. "Besides, I'll be back, and as soon as I walk through those gates, we'll go on another date! Believe it!"

She giggled, and looked up to her boyfriend.

"O-okay Naruto-kun. I believe you."

"Good! Besides, it's not everyday you get to eat dinner with your super-hot, ultra-strong, hilarious, future Hokage boyfriend ya know?"

She laughed once more.

"Your right, so we should make the most out of the time we have together, nee?"

"THAT'S RIGHT HINATA-CHAN!"

His order had arrived and the ramen was placed in front of himself and his girlfriend.

'_Naruto-kun, please be careful…' _

Before digging into his seventh bowl of ramen her turned to face her.

"Hinata-chan, don't worry about a thing, I'll be fine okay?"

He held her hand for reassurance, and kissed her nose.

"I'll come home to Kohana, I'll come home to _you_."

She embraced him tightly.

"Naruto-kun…"

He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her as close to him as possible.

"I love you; you know that right Hinata-chan?"

A smile formed on both there faces, and he waited for her answer.

She nuzzled her head against the crook of his neck lovingly.

"I love you to Naruto-kun, now and forever."

He placed a kiss on her forehead, returning the affectionate gesture.

"Everything will be okay, so stop worrying your pretty little head about it!"

She smiled up at him, happiness clearly visible in her eyes.

He grinned, and pumped a fist in the air;

"Okay then, Let's Eat!"

* * *

Her alarm clock had gone off at 5AM. She was expected to meet her new mentor, by the gates at 6 o'clock. Her head turned to the direction of her packed belongings, and her newly purchased weapon.

She smiled. She would succeed; she would become one of the strongest. She would make sure people remembered her name. She would make sure he realized she was a threat. She would never be perceived as weak again. Today would mark the start of a new beginning; one without failures.

'_It's now or never.' _

This was her day; her day to shine. Today was the day she started _another_ transformation.

She tied her hitai-ate around her forehead, and bore the Kohana insignia with pride.

'_This time, everyone will get a good look at my back.' _

A smirk tugged at the cornors of her mouth. The clock read 5:45, and she quickly gathered her things while walking outside of her apartment. Deciding the roof tops would be faster, she gathered a small amount of chakra and sent it to her calves, gliding through the air.

"Ready or not Sasuke, here we come."

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOU'RE HERE!"

A warm smile made its way to her face.

"Aa, Naruto. Are you ready?"

She took a moment to take in his appearance. She had seem him just yesterday, but he seemed, different.

He stood tall, with his typical black and orange jumpsuit. He had his trade mark fox grin on, but his eyes held what seemed to be years of wisdom. Clearly, this wasn't the prankster from their genin days. His head was held high with determination. Naruto really was growing up.

She closed her eyes for a moment while the smile remained on her face. She wouldn't see her fox brother again for a year or so. She took a mental photograph of how he looked now. She would miss him, but this was something they both had to do.

'_We will become stronger Naruto-baka…' _

"Sakura-chan..?"

She smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Train hard Naruto, because if you don't I will surely pass you, and when I do, don't think I won't hesitate to crush you"

He gawked, and she winked.

"SAKURA-CHAN!? OF COURSE I'M GOING TO TRAIN HARD!"

She smiled at him.

"Good. Don't forget what were doing this for. Remember, you made a promise to me three years ago. I'm not going to let you forget it."

He returned her smile with the same compassion and kindness.

"Don't worry, I did say it was a promise of a lifetime didn't I? There's no way I would forget."

This time it was his turn to wink.

Naruto knew that the next time they see each other they would have completely different strengths, and was excited to have a battle against her once this was all over.

"Sakura-chan, when we get back, let's spar. I'll show you what I've learned, and you show me what you've learned."

She looked taken back, but quickly recovered.

"Of course Naruto, but I won't go easy on you."

With her head tilted to the left she looked confident. In fact the confidence and determination had been radiating off her since he saw her this morning. She looked so calm about the situation, as if she was ready for anything. He noticed that she didn't wear her hitai-ate as a headband, but instead around her forehead. He also noticed the black sheath that was attached to skirt. He saw the hilt of her katana, and her medical kit. She was very serious about her training, and he was glad.

'_I'm really proud of you Sakura-chan…'_

"PFFT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE WORRIED! I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU ALL I'VE GOT!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

She smiled and extended her hand to him.

He gladly took it.

The smiled as they shook hands. A silent deal had been created between them.

Leaves rustled as a breeze pasted, however, the silence didn't seem to last. A new presence made itself known.

"Haruno Sakura, Age 16, Kohana konouichi and Medic-nin, Apprentace to Hokage-sama, and currently training under her _newly_ appointed instructor ; Mitarashi Anko. That, would be me."

Both Naruto and Sakura looked up to meet the gleaming eyes of Anko. Dressed in her usual jounin uniform, she stood at the top of the village gates smiling at the two. Quickly recovering from the sudden intrusion, Sakura bowed her head in respect.

"It's a pleasure to have you as my teacher Anko-sensei."

A grin worked it's way up to the snake user's face.

"Now, now Sakura-chan, no need to bow…-

She paused for a moment as if in thought. The goofy grin was still present as she scratched the back of her head;

- though I do appreciate the gesture!"

Sakura smiled back warmly at the woman.

"_This year seems like it will go well." _

"Oi, Sakura before I forget, Tsunade-sama wanted me to give you this scroll. It's a mission of sorts. I believe it's something she wants you to learn, but can't teach it to you herself."

"So, I'll be teaching myself this technique?"

"Aa, but under my supervision, and you will not attempt it until the eighth month mark. In order to be successful with the Hokage's technique, you must first succeed in mine."

Anko winked, and tossed the scroll towards Sakura, who gracefully caught it and tucked it in her bag.

"Nee, Anko-sensei, do you know where Kakashi-sensei is?! I mean, you're here early and all…but with my luck I probably won't be able to leave until next week!"

_POOF! _

"Naruto, it's not nice to talk about your teacher like that."

Kakashi's only visible eye wrinkled in amusement.

"KAKA-SENSEI! YOU'RE LA-…on time…?"

"……….he's…….on….time?"

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOUR ON TIME?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

Kakashi nervously laughed, while both Naruto and Sakura's jaw hung on the ground.

"Aw, c'mon guys! Don't act **that** surprised. I _am _capable of being on time…even if this is only the third time in my life…"

All the nin's sweat-dropped.

'_Typical Kakashi…' _

"Anyway, Naruto Uzumaki-kun, we begin your training today. Aren't you excited?"

"Actually, I'm PUMPED! This is going to be great Kaka-sensei! It'll be me and you! Just like old times nee?"

The blonde pumped a fist in the air to demonstrate his growing enthusiasm.

Suddenly serious, Kakashi responded;

"Naruto, don't take this lightly. I may be the one to train you, but I won't be going easy on you. This will be the hardest training you've ever had to accomplish."

"Yes Sir!"

"Oh and Naruto, much like Sakura, you have a mini-mission."

He tossed a scroll to Naruto.

"You will be learning a technique specially formulated for you by Jiraiya-sama."

A smile made its way up to the boys face.

"Heh. Leave it to the perverted-sage…"

"Now that we've all come together and had this nice little chat, and trip down memory lane; it's time to go. From this moment on you become our students. Get ready because this training is not going to be easy."

Anko looked at Kakashi, and he nodded back at her.

"Anko is right. You two won't be seeing this village for awhile; but when you re-enter through these gates, you will be completely different people. We're going to fill you up with as much knowledge and training as humanly possibly."

Naruto smirked.

"Good. We wouldn't have it any other way."

Sakura smiled.

"Bring it on, we won't give up."

"That's what we want to hear! Okay! Let's get this party started! Sakura, grab your things. We're heading out the west gate, it'll be easier to reach the cordillera from there."

"Hai!"

"Naruto, follow Sakura's example. We'll be leaving through the east gate and traveling for approximately three days to reach the plains."

"Okay! Let's go!"

"Roger that; Move out! Team Kakashi – Good luck."

The male jounin gave his thanks to his female counter part.

"Same to you, Team Anko."

"Alright, head out!"

* * *

Sakura looked over her shoulder to view her team mates retreating backs.

'_Train hard Naruto because when we get back…-'_

Naruto glanced behind him as-well and met her gaze.

'_-…were going bring Sasuke-teme home. It's where...-'_

Giving him a small smile, she mouthed her concern for him.

'_-… he belongs. Here in Kohana; With us. We will…-'_

He nodded in thanks, and gave her a boyish grin.

'_-…always be friends. Remember - best friends until...-'_

They both turned around and followed their teachers to the training locations. Determination shining through in every step.

'_-…the end.' _

* * *

**Hello! **

**Chapter four is finally done. **

**Sorry for the long wait, but school is winding down and I've had to finish alot of essay's and projects. Please bare with me for the month of June because exams will be starting and I have a music concert to play in. So those factors will sadly be slowing down my updating. :(**

**Expect quicker updates by the end of June, and July. **

**Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! :) I know it was kind of a filler, but I made it as interessting as I could. During Chapter five you'll be able to see both Naruto and Sakura's training routine's. **

**Please Rate and Review because your comments keep me going! :) **

* * *


	5. I Win

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any lyrics by Story of the Year.**

_Today will be the day to start rising up and fighting back__  
__And from this moment on we will live our lives__  
__With open hearts and open eyes__Just keep pushing forward__  
__We take control, we take control.__  
__And we will never step down_

_Our Time is Now - Story of the year

* * *

___

"Get up Haruno! Do you want me to shed more of your luscious blood?"

She stared at Sakura who sat panting on the floor. Her blood spilled onto the floor thanks to the gash Anko had just made to her torso.

"I said, GET UP!"

Sakura looked up at her mentor. True to her word, this training did prove to be very difficult. The Fifth was also a very hard teacher, not hesitating to give Sakura her share of bruises and cuts, but Anko, she had a sadistic side to her. Sakura contemplated her next move.

'_This needs to end quickly…before I loose anymore blood…' _

"Three months and you haven't mastered that katana yet Haruno? How do you expect master your element, if you can't even beat me in a sword fight?!"

'_C'mon think Sakura think…what attack could catch her off guar-…' _

"YOU'RE TAKING TOO LONG!"

Anko sent three snakes towards Sakura's resting form. Each opening its mouth and showing off their deadly fangs coated with venom.

'_I hate snakes!' _

Jumping backwards, she managed to dodge the snakes, but didn't have enough time to react to her sensei's latest attack.

Anko came from above. Her katana held above her head, the tip coming down in one sweeping motion ready to slice Sakura in half.

"Damn it!"

Throwing all her weight to one side, Sakura rolled to a clear area. Barley missing the attack.

"I told you I wasn't going to go easy on you girl. You better get your head in the game or this is going to be one long mission."

Gripping her weapon, Sakura made a running start towards Anko.

'_This girl is going to come straight at me? Perhaps she's stupid…' _

A small smirk appeared on the snake charmers face.

"C'mon pinky! Hit me with your best shot."

Sakura continued running toward Anko. Eye's showing immense concentration. She lifted her katana and swung it above her head, bringing it towards Anko with as much force as possible. Realizing her plan, Anko brought up her own katana and blocked Sakura's attempt.

"I told you to take this seriously pinky."

"It seems as though you're the one who's not taking _me_ serious."

Sakura drew her weapon back and took up her fighting stance. Anko rushed in, wielding her sword. Forming a 90 degree angle, Anko made an attempt for Sakura's right shoulder.

Noticing her sensei's plan, Sakura ducked to the left and swung her sword at Anko's legs. She aimed for a muscle tendon just above the femur. Upon hearing the successful tear of muscles, she smirked. Anko, though in pain, quickly recovered from the blow and sent her weapon down to meet Sakura's. Determined to take anymore damage from the medic.

"That's good work pinky, I mean, I expected better, but that looks like its all you can do for now."

"Don't underestimate me sensei."

Anko grinned slyly.

"I'm merely making an observation Sakura. Your katana is pinned down by mine, and your stomach gash is bleeding rather badly."

More blood slipped out for the two females.

"Just give up pinky. You lost."

"…No way in hell."

Stabbing her katana into the floor, Sakura used it as leverage to position her body in the air. She pushed out her legs and dug her heels into her teachers' chest. She was greeted with a satisfying cracking sound. Anko was sent flying a few feet back, blood trickling down her chin.

Gasping, she held her chest trying to determine the damage.

'_Great, two broken ribs and a cracked sternum' _

"Heh, Sensei, your lucky I didn't direct chakra to my heals. I could have made your heart stop."

"Nicely d-done P-p-pinky, you win this r-round, seems like we can s-start with you elemental t-training."

Though her face was contorted in pain, Anko managed a small smile of congratulations to her prized student.

'_I did it…' _

"T-thank you sensei"

It was then that Anko realized Sakura had turned a light purple colour. She had lost too much blood, and energy. She couldn't even hold herself up straight.

'_Stupid girl, you wasted all your energy into trying to defeat me when you should have healed that wound I gave you…' _

"Oi, Sakura, why don't you sit down for a while. Rest up."

"No Anko-Sama, I n-need to heal your w-wounds…"

"N-nah, don't worry about me. I've been through worse. I c-can wait until you wake up."

"Righ-…"

In the middle of her sentence, the medical ninja fainted. Falling right on the mountain floor.

'_I better bandager her up, and give her a blood clot pill…God knows she'll need it' _

"You owe me big time for this H-haruno."

* * *

The months progressed quickly, as did her techniques. They had reached their eighth month of training, and Anko realized that Tsunade hadn't been lying when she said Sakura was a quick learner.

"Come out, come out where ever you are _Anko-Sama_"

'J_eez, its not just the training this kid is gaining…she's picked up my sadistic side.' _

At that thought the jounin smirked at herself.

'_Now she's got a little bit of me to keep with her forever, how sweet.' _

"I said, COME OUT!"

Sakura stomped her foot on the ground creating an earth quake like effect straight to the tree Anko was hiding in.

"Shit!"

Acting quickly, she jumped from the tree just as it split in half.

"Stupid kid with super strength…"

She threw four kunai at Sakura, each one marked with an explosive tag.

'_That should act as a decent distraction for the moment..'_

She quickly prepared the hand signs she needed to execute the attack. Just as she finished the last motion, her distraction had gone off.

'_Perfect…NOW!' _

Eight snakes appeared from Anko's trench coat and slithered right into the explosion, looking for Sakura. Drawing her katana, Anko followed her reptiles. A successful smirk crossed her face as she realized her beasts had accomplished their task.

Sakura had two snakes attached to each of her feet, effectively binding her in place. She had another two snakes around her arms, cutting of circulation and forbidding her from using her katana, or performing any jutsu's.

'_Kuso…I feel right into her trap' _

"Looks like you still have a lot to learn girly."

Anko raised her katana and prepared to strike Sakura, said girl closed her eyes in concentration.

'_Patience Sakura, Patience. You've got her just where you want her' _

"KYAAAA"

'_NOW!' _

Her eyes shot open, and she released her chakra through her body in spikes. Stabbing the snakes, as well as creating a defensive barrier around herself.

Instead of connecting with Sakura's flesh, Anko's katana met another blade.

"Nicely done Pinky, that was some quick thinking."

"Don't under estimate your number one student sensei."

Sakura swung her katana at Anko's head. Loosing a few strands of hair, Anko ducked and slashed Sakura's calf.

"Getting a little bit cocky are we, Sakura-_chan?_"

Sakura connected her knee to Anko's face and sent her flying into a tree. Using the same raised leg, she smashed her heel onto the floor sending a perfectly crafted boulder into the air.

"HELL YEAH!"

Lifting her opposite leg, Sakura sent the boulder straight at her sensei who was now at the base of the tree.

Anko quickly kart-wheeled out of the way, escaping the brunt of her students attack, only to fall victim to another.

"Earth Style; Mud Slide"

Before she had time to react, a tidal wave of mud was sent her way at immense speed.

"Damn it Sakura!"

Anko preformed a series of hand signs.

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu"

The fire ball hit the mud, effectively hardening it, and stopping it in its place.

'_That probably wasn't the best idea, but I had no other way to stop it.'_

"Nee, Anko-sensei, did you forget my chakra element?" The pink haired teen began making hand signs.

'_I've got to think of something fast…'_

"Doryuu Katsu no Jutsu"

'_Damn I need to move!' _

As Sakura's palm hit the floor the rocky terrain began to split and pull apart.

_POOF!_

_'Figures sensei would just teleport away...' _

"Anko-sensei, don't run away from me! I only want to play!"

Anko looked down at her student from the top of a miniature moutain.

'_She seems to be getting dangerous. She needs to be taken down. Now.' _

"Sensei, you're not being very fun!"

"Patience m'dear!"

Sakura stomped her feet on the ground. Bringing up jagged pieces of rock.

"STOP FOOLING AROUND!"

She picked up her earth creations and began throwing them at her mentor. Two of her rocks embeded themselves into the dango lover's right thigh, and hip.

"Oh getting feisty I see."

Sakura grabbed a hand full of kunai, and flung them at her opponent, Anko dogged each of her weapons mockingly.

"Start playing _my_ game lady"

Anko smirked. She prepared the necessary hand signs.

"Kami Oroshi no justsu"

A whirl wind began to form around her left hand. As the wind vortex was growing, Anko took another breath of air and began to concentrate on building her remaining chakra in her lungs.

The pink haired konuichi studied her teachers movements.

'_This isn't going to be good for me if I don't do anything to defend myself' _

"You wanted to play with me right Sa-Ku-Ra?! We'll then, LETS PLAY!"

Anko smiled wickedly and released her tornado like vortex, towards Sakura. Just as the tornado hit the rocky ground, Anko called fourth another attack.

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

"I wouldn't want you to get bored with my wind jutsu Sakura-chan, so why no play with some fire too!"

Her fire jutsu came in contact with the wind, and created a fire tornado. Anko laughed manically.

Sakura paled.

'_This lady is psychotic!' _

"Earth Style; Doryuu Heki!"

A giant wall of Earth erupted in front of Sakura defending her from the tornado.

"Your defense won't work Pinky! I can control my whirlwind!"

"Shit! She really is a mad-woman"

Just as she predicted, the tornado moved around the Earth wall and straight at the girl.

'_Damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT! THINK FAST ,THINK FAST!' _

"WATER STYLE; TIDAL WAVE"

Sakura expelled water through her mouth and aimed it at her mentor's creation.

'_Greeeaaaat. Now I just have to deal with a giant wind tornado...' _

"FOCUS PINKY!"

Sakura turned her attention back to the wind vortex only to find out it was closer than she originally thought.

'_Crap!' _

"HAHAHA! Serves you right! I warned you about concentration!"

She was quickly swept up into the vortex. Anko watched as her student's body took a violent thrashing from the pressure and the numerious debris present inside the tornado. Wounds started to appear on Sakura's body as she desperately tried to look for an opening in her teachers concoction.

Searching her memory for anything that could be useful in this situation, she recalled a lesson Kakashi taught Team 7 in their early genin days.

"_Remember, in every jutsu, there is always some sort of opening." _

"_But Kaka-sensei, how could their be an opening in _every_ jutsu. Wouldn't that mean that they'd all be useless and easy to dispel?"_

"_Well though there is an opening in every jutsu, the length of time it takes the opponent to discover it, or how wide the opening is depends on the strength of the jutsu." _

"_Hn. So your saying the weaker a jutsu is, the quicker it will take to see the opening, where as in a strong jutsu, the opening isn't easily detected because the it's very small. Almost invisible." _

"_Very good Sasuke, yes, that's exactly what I'm saying" _

"_Ugh, Kakashi-sensei…Naruto fell asleep again." _

"_...why is it that every time I teach him something verbally, he falls asleep?" _

Closing her eyes, Sakura saw the chakra pattern of the technique, and began to search for the opening.

'_You can do this Haruno. You chakra control is near perfect, you just need to locate the spot that has the least energy…the point where Anko's chakra lags…' _

"Found It!"

She unsheathed her katana, and concentrated her chakra to the tip of her blade.

'_Make it sharp. Make it thin. Make it extend…and CUT!' _

She lifted the katana above her head and slammed the now extended blade into the 'opening' of the tornado.

"BRING IT ON!"

The whirlwind of chakra disappeared just as abruptly as it appeared.

"Heh, nicely done Pinky. Didn't think you'd be able to see the opening in that jutsu. Not many realize where it is before it's too late."

"You taught me better than that."

"Ah. Indeed I did."

"But enough with the chitty-chatty."

Anko rushed at her bleeding opponent with her katana, and they engaged in a sword fight once again.

Sakura angled her blade and brought it down Anko's back on a diagonal. In turn, Anko brought her katana close to her, and in one fluid motion stabbed Sakura in her right kidney. The younger nin coughed out her own blood, and collapsed onto one knee, using her katana as support.

"Just give up Haruno, you won't be able to touch me in the state your in now."

_'No! You CAN do this! Your stronger than this! Beat her. BEAT HER!' _

Shakily the bubble-gum haired girl rose from the ground.

_**'CHA! WE'RE NOT DONE YET! GET READY TO EAT YOUR WORDS SENSEI!' **_

A smirk graced her face.

"Just watch me sensei."

Sakura brought her katana up, and attempted to stab Anko through the liver. Anko lowered her sword and blocked her attack. It was then that she noticed the teen's hand glowing green.

Sakura took her chakra-scalpel hand and slammed it into Anko's left shoulder, breaking the nerves that allowed her to move her left -katana wielding- hand.

With a gasp, Anko dropped her sword onto the ground, while Sakura took the momentary surprise and twisted her sensei's right hand behind her back, while putting her katana in front of her throat.

"I win Anko-sama."

Recovering from her temporary shock, she looked around the mountain range in which they sparred. Burnt forestry, jagged rocks, holes, cracks, and craters were all present.

'_She destroyed this place…' _

A small smile graced her face. Sakura had indeed won. Not only the battle, but ultimately the war.

'_You truly have grown stronger kiddo.' _

"Ah Sakura, Looks like you have."

A grin came upon said girls face as she faced her teacher. She had finally won. She won, and she was still conscious. She won, and she still had chakra. Though she had taken on multiple injury's herself, she had won…and she'd never felt better.

"Oh Anko-sama! I better fix that arm before you loose it for good!"

"WHAT?! GET MOVING KONUICHI! LET'S GO LET'S GO! IF YOU DON'T FIX IT, I WON'T TEACH YOU ANYTHING EVER AGAIN!"

_'Thankyou for beleiveing in my sensei.' _

_**'SEE! I TOLD YOU WE COULD DO IT! WE'RE KICK ASS! WE'RE DYNOMITE! WE'RE AWESOME!' **_

"I DON'T FEEL ANY HEALING GOING ON! MOVE IT MISSY! I NEED THESE ARMS WORKING!"

A small chuckle escaped the teen's mouth.

"Hai Hai Sensei."

* * *

_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu – Great Fireball Technique**__**  
**__**Doryuu Katsu no Jutsu – Earth Style Split**__**  
**__**Kami Oroshi no justsu – Godly Wind from the Mountains**__**  
**__**Doryuu Heki no justsu – Earth Style Wall**_

**Sorry this chapter is late. Hopefully the length makes up for it. ****  
****Thankyou very much for reading, and please review the story. ****  
****Your comments keep give me desire to continue. **

_**Thakyou Once again.**_

* * *


End file.
